Boston School for the Arts
by fairytale kisses
Summary: What if Hollywood Arts had a sister school? On the East Coast? Well, here it is. Boston School for the Arts. It is just like the school on the West Coast. It has wacky teachers, crazy students, and yummy yogurt. Join Emily, Alison, Danny, Nora, Andrew, and Benjamin as they try to make it in this school. This is Boston School for the Arts!


Ok, so i had this story posted and Fanfiction deleted it, but I fixed it. And you would know if your OC got in. So, here's the first chapter of Boston School for the Arts. Here are the characters and who play them

Emily Huit- Ryan Newman

Alison Mariot- Annasophia Robb

Nora Summers- Katie Mcgrath

Benjamin Nolan- Will

Daniel Jones- Logan Lerman

Andrew castle- A blonde Logan Lerman

* * *

Chapter 1

At Boston School for the Arts High School

Emily Huit was at her locker, grabbing her purple sparkly binder that she needed for improv. She placed the sparkly binder into her bag. Emily was wearing a peach top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and had on a pair of white ballet flats. She also had a silver sparkly bow on. She was about to close her locker when one of her best friends Alison or Ali as she called her came running over.

"Hey Em" she said, quite loud I might add. Alison was wearing a pink graphic tee, a pair of light wash ripped jeans, and a pair of pink high tops. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head and looked like she was ready to party.

"Hey Ali, you ready for improv with Ms. K" Emily asks, closing her locker.

"Oh yea, now come on, let's meet up with the others" Ali replies.

"OK, I'm coming, but first I want to grab a cof-" Emily starts but stops when Ali pulls out an Iced Coffee. Emily smiles and takes it.

"It's creepy how you know me so well" Emily says, taking a sip of her coffee. The two begin to walk to Improv.

"Yes, I know" Ali replies. The two see Nora, one of there other close friends, at her locker. The two run over and when they get close, they duck behind her. Then they grab her shoulders and shout "BOO". Nora jumps a mile into the air and glares at them. Nora was wearing a white polka dotted shirt, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and some black ballet flats.

"You two need to stop doing that" Nora says as she closes her locker.

"I don't know about that, I enjoy it" Ali says.

"You ready?" Emily asks Nora and she nods. The trio walks toward Ms. K's classroom.

"I wonder what Mrs. K will do today?" Ali asks. _Something crazy _Emily thinks. Mrs. K is how do you say it... special.

"Well, it matters on her mood. if she is happy, good. Mad, one of us will end with a bucket being thrown at us" Nora says and all of the girls laugh. They walk down the corridor with many awards on the wall. They called this hall the Hall of Awards. Everyone dreamed of having an award on this wall.

The girls reach room 104, Mrs. K's Improv class. They walk in and find the guys toward the front of the class. Benjamin is wearing a red t shirt, a pair of jeans and some Nike sneakers. Danny is wearing a Hollister sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and some Vans. Andrew was wearing a blue t-shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of Levis and some sneakers.

"Hey guys" Nora says, sitting next to the guys. Ali sits on the other side of Benjamin and Emily sits in between Ali and Andrew.

"Is Mrs. K here yet?" Emily asks.

"Nope, but does that surprise you?" Danny says.

"Not really" Emily says.

"Nora, you have Ballet 102, right?" Ali asks Nora.

"Yea, you were asked to be in that class too?" Nora replies.

"Yup, we should walk there together" Ali says and Nora nods.

"Hey Emily, did you finish that assignment for Broadway Today?" Andrew asks.

"Yea, it's due today you know" she tells him.

"Well, I finished it, thank you very much" Andrew says.

"Wow, Tweedledum did his homework for once" Ali says.

"Hey, i do my homework a lot, so don't get all up in my business" Andrew replies.

"Danny, we need to finish that song for Singing Through the Ages" Ben tells Danny.

"Ugh, why did we have to get the 1940s. it stinks" Danny replies as Ms. K walks in. She was wearing a giant dress that had a candy cane pattern on it. She was smiling, which was a good sign.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to start off with Fairytale Improv" Ms. K announces as she walks onto to stage in the front of the room. Fairytale Improv is when a group of kids go on the stage and Ms. K gives them a basic Fairytale story idea. It could be something like The Magic Wand or The Queen wants to thrown. It was never just a name of a real fairytale.

"First group, Ali, Emily, Ben, and Andrew." The four of them head on stage. "Now, Emily, come over here and pick a story from my magical bucket" Ms. K instructs and Emily walks over and grabs a story.

"A Princess Trapped in a Tower" Emily reads. Ali raises her hand. "Yes Ali" Mrs. K asks.

"For this story, should we use props or" Ali starts, but is interrupted by having a bucket thrown at her. She screams and ducks. The bucket barely misses her.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"You know the rules, NO PROPS ALLOWED!" Ms. K says from the spot in the back of the room where she was standing. Mrs. K was a little mad. Let's just say Mrs. K could be a little bipolar at times. "You have a minute to think about the story" she says, getting happy again.

The four talk it over and then they're ready. Then, they begin the scene. Emily sits on the floor, in a sad position. Andrew is off the stage, Ali is on stage next to Emily and Ben is near Andrew.

"ACTION" Ms. K yells.

"Oh, please let me out. I didn't mean to kill anyone" Emily says, getting into her character.

"Do I look like I care? She's dead because of you and you will pay soon" Ali says, using a high pitch voice to make her sound all evil. She circles around Emily.

"Please, I really didn't mean it. Just let me live and I'll be your servant forever" Emily begs, almost in tears. Ali just laughs.

"Never. Enjoy your life while you can, cause in one hour, you will die" Ali says and walks off the stage.

"Oh why me, why me" Emily shouts and then bursts into tears. Andrew and Ben enter the stage.

"Come on Prince Eric, we have to hurry or we're going to miss the tournament" Ben tells Andrew as they walk around the stage, staying away from Emily, who is frozen in place.

"Oh who cares, live a little Jake" Andrew replies. Suddenly, he stops in the middle of the stage, close to Emily. Andrew stops right behind him.

"Why is there a tower out here?" he questions aloud.

"I'm not sure" Ben replies, looking at the "tower" with weird eyes. Emily suddenly jolts her head up from to the ground.

"Hello" she calls out.

"Did you hear that Jake?" Andrew asks. Jake nods, still looking at the "tower".

Emily sits straight up at the sound of their voices. "Hello, is someone there?" she shouts.

Andrew holds his hand to where his sword would be and says "Who goes there".

"Please help me, some old witch trapped me in here!" Emily shouts. Andrew pulls his hand away from his sword.

"Will be right up" Andrew shouts and starts to "climb the tower". Ben stays on the ground. Andrew is soon next to Emily and pulls her up, which is easy since Emily is very light. Andrew hops off the stage, as if they were hopping off the tower and then all four of them get back on stage and bow.

"Very good, very good, but Emily, you didn't seem evil enough." Mrs. K says. Emily looks at the others. confused.

"Um, I wasn't the bad guy, Ali was" she tell her "special" teacher.

"Really, you seemed it. I mean you killed someone. Ali was just bringing justice to whoever you killed" Mrs. K says, walking toward the front of the room.

"But, my character didn't mean to kill anyone" Emily states.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Mrs. K says, getting mad.

"Um, I don't know" Emily says, not wanting to get her teacher mad.

"She was just saying that her character wasn't evil, she was a damsel in distress, which I bravely saved" Andrew says. Ali leans over and punches him in the arm.

"Well, this is my class and I am never wrong in here, so goodbye" Mrs. K says, and then walks out the door. All the kids just shrug there shoulders and walk out the door, just going to roam the halls for a while. This was just a normal day at Boston School for the Arts: Bipolar teachers and magical buckets.


End file.
